A network may include interconnected networking devices such as switches. Computing devices may connect to one another by way of a network. The computing devices may exchange information by transmitting packets over the network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. An index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Use herein of a reference numeral without a hyphenated index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with a hyphenated index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually.